


When Coffee isn't Enough

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A day in the life of, First time Writing - Sorry, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sehyoon thinks everyone is being weird, The Body Processing Faster than the Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: Chan is M.I.A. due to his Unit B schedule.





	When Coffee isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> _First time writing, formulated during the most recent Vlive (http://www.vlive.tv/video/59052)._  
>  Sorry for the glaring mistakes, if any. Feedback, and constructive criticism are welcome.

As usual, Donghun woke before he did, but today, his teammate didn't really look like he was in full control of his body just yet.

He shook his head to get the strands of hair bent on poking his eyes to move away, but they just settled back in place. Sighing, Sehyoon filled the kettle with water, one hand combed through his fringe to free up his vision, and spied their main vocalist breaking an egg into a mug. By the time he'd lit the stove and placed the pot of water, and headed for the bathroom for his morning rituals, Donghun had already thoroughly stirred the emulsion in his cup and.. well, he hoped the other didn't really plan on drinking the thing.

_(Halfway through washing his face, he'd heard a surprised shout and clattering of ceramics)._

Finished, he wondered why his face felt uncharacteristically cool, today, and almost ran into their leader when he exited the room, whose eyes were only half-open and was teetering all over the kitchen. Sehyoon frowned when Jun started adding butter to his coffee, and began pouring milk on his toast. He shrugged, and focused on his own drink, making patterns with his spoon and waiting for it to cool.

Byeongkwan slid in, in his usual fashion, albeit clumsier. His knee even bumped the corner of the table, but neither he nor Junhee noticed the commotion. He slouched on his designated chair, and hung his head backwards, staring at the ceiling.

 _Must be a tough morning for all of them_ , the black-haired man mused.

Without warning, the smaller rapper snapped his neck towards him and exclaimed (much too loudly), **"Wow-hyung, why do you smell like my shampoo?"**

It's when he realized that his face didn't, in fact, smell like his daily citrus-y facial wash. He took a sip of his coffee to hide his embarrassment, and scrunched up his nose. It was salty.

...........

Junhee's phone sings, and a much-too-bright voice blares out from the other end. The other three crowd around the small device and their leader, just as the video connects, **"Good morning! Did you all sleep well?"**

...And just like that, the world was all right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
